joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a hedgehog gifted with the power of super-sonic speed, and the ability to control the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Considered by many to be the hero of the world, he has opposed the villainous reign of the evil Dr. Eggman and his Eggman Empire since his early childhood. Sonic's speed is his ultimate weapon, and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. Although he is sometimes overconfident and assumes he can deal with things on his own, Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up in troubled situations. Sonic is clever which allows him to have ways to foil villains' plans.The primary field agent of the Freedom Fighters, he is willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. Early Life Sonic was born on day 162 of the year 3220 during the early days of the Great War to the loving couple Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog in Mobotropolis. While his parents originally named him after his grandfathers, Sonic quickly picked up his nickname due to his incredible speed which he would use to run everywhere. Sonic eventually had his name legally changed, with no disrespect meant to his forebears. Sonic first met Sally Acorn during one of his uncle's many visits to King Maximillian Acorn. When the King realized the Great War was going badly for the Mobians, he ordered a large number of the children in the city, including his daughter and Sonic, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village under the protection of Rosie and Julayla. Sonic and his friends returned to Mobotropolis at the end of the Great War. Both of Sonic's parents had fallen victim to the Roboticizer, his father during the Great War and his mother after its end, forcing his Uncle Chuck to raise him alone. Sonic and his friends were present on the day Miles "Tails" Prower was born, and Sonic was sure they would grow up to be great friends. Later that same day, Warlord Julian launched a full scale coup d'état and took over the city, renaming it Robotropolis. During his takeover, Sonic's uncle Chuck and pet dog Muttski were captured and roboticized as well, effectively making Sonic an orphan. Sonic himself was tasked with locating as many children as he could find and bring them to the haven of Knothole by Colonel Tig Stripe, which he successfully did. While in Knothole, Sonic and Sally became inspired by Tig Stripe's band of Freedom Fighters, eventually forming their own group called the Knothole Freedom Fighters with their friends Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette and young Miles "Tails" Prower. Together they promised to overthrow Robotnik and take back their city. Freedom Fighter Over the years, Sonic and the others struck back against Robotnik's growing empire. Using guerrilla tactics and espionage to ruin many of Robotnik's schemes, Sonic's speed proved to be a crucial element to the team's success. By the age of eight, Sonic was easily defeating Robotnik's Badnik hordes, including the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. One of Sonic's earliest missions had him investigating one of Robotnik's slave labor camps; there, he met a young Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, who had both been imprisoned. Sonic eventually freed Mighty and the two attempted to free as many prisoners as possible, forcing Robotnik to abandon the camp. However, Ray was seemingly lost and Sonic and Mighty failed to save a young girl named Fiona Fox. Sonic and Rotor also found and rescued a girl named Bunnie as she was being roboticized; though the process had been half-completed, she resolved to join the team. As time went on, Robotnik began to see the Knothole Freedom Fighters as a viable threat, and thus made it his priority to locate their secret village of Knothole. While most of his time was spent combating Robotnik and his hordes of SWATbots and Badniks, Sonic occasionally encountered other obstacles. At one point, while on the other side of Mobius, Sonic attempted to get to Robotropolis quickly using the Cosmic Interstate, which lead him to the parallel universe of Anti-Mobius (now called Moebius). During his brief time in this realm, Sonic encountered his alternate self, Evil Sonic. Although he quickly defeated his evil double and safely made his way home, he had made a longtime enemy. During one of his missions with his young friend Tails, Sonic encountered the Floating Island, home of Knuckles the Echidna, while flying in their plane "The Tornado". At the time, Knuckles the Echidna had been coerced by Robotnik to assume Sonic and Tails were after the island's Chaos Emerald. While Knuckles was distracted trying to apprehend Sonic and Tails, Robotnik was able to briefly take the Chaos Emerald for himself. Upon realizing he had been tricked, Knuckles teamed up with Sonic and Tails and the three retook the Emerald from Robotnik. Some time later, another alternate version of Sonic, called Cyborg Sonic, came to the prime universe via the Cosmic Interstate, trying to gain help from Sonic to stop his own version of Robotnik, called Robo-Robotnik. With the help of numerous alternate-reality Sonics, and the unexpected assistance of the prime universe's Dr. Robotnik, Robo-Robotnik was stopped from taking over the Multiverse. Robotnik later planned a trap for Sonic, capturing the hedgehog's number-one fan, Amy Rose. Using her as a hostage, Robotnik was able to lure Sonic into the Collision Chaos Zone where he was forced to race against Robotnik's newest creation, Metal Sonic. Although the overweight despot had numerous traps hidden throughout the race course, Sonic was able to survive and eventually caused Metal Sonic to overheat, destroying the robot's legs and causing him to crash. The rest of the Freedom Fighters went on to free Amy and Tails, who had also been captured. Physical information Sonic is a Mobian Hedgehog who stands at a height of 3 feet 3 inches, an average Mobian high. He has blue fur covering most of his body. His muzzle, arms & torso are peach colored, and his eyes are emerald green. He has 6 head quills dropping back from the back of his head, 2 quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears white gloves but his most distinguishing trademark features are his full red, single white striped, gold buckled friction-proof sneakers. Sonic is a stuffed Animal, that Josh Komisarcik at an international convention, that he went to for a class field trip at his private School. The Model Josh Komisarcik owns is thought to be a GE Animation GE-52749 Sonic the Hedgehog 14" Sonic Stuffed Plush. He used to have a string attached to his head, so he could be hung onto various things. It eventually got cut off, due to it being an annoyance to Josh Komisarcik. He also got gum stuck to one of his legs that eventually stayed by dried up. He also had a satanic printed onto his head with use of oil that is also permanent. In the Golden age, Josh was worried that Sonic’s leg would eventually fall off. Luckily, Jocelyne offered to help Josh by taking it home with her. She than stitched him up and sprayed him with her perfume so he smelled like her. Personality Sonic is an extremely confident individual who lives for adventure and going as fast as he can. He's a born risk-taker, and not always in favor of following the rules. Be that as it may, he has a firm conviction of justice and a desire to see Dr. Eggman and all others like him stopped. If Sonic has a flaw besides recklessness and a certain disregard for authority, it's that he tends to take too much upon himself-not unlike his friend Mighty. He also enjoys somewhat antagonistic friendships with both Knuckles the Echidna and Antoine D'Coolette. Sonic is a daredevil who can run at the speed of sound & beyond. He is a fun and fast guy out on an ego trip. Having saved the world numerous times has left Sonic with an inflated sense of self as he thinks highly of himself. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, especially his arch-enemy Dr.Robotnik who constantly seeks world domination. Depending on the person Sonic can either treat them great & be happy to give them his time or outright ignore them In dealing with his enemies, Sonic is usually light-hearted in behavior, often mocking his opponents with insults and puns. Given how serious he can be in some cases, however, it is likely that these jokes are an attempt to lighten the mood or project an air of confidence. Of course, it also serves (in most cases) to aggravate his enemies to the point of distraction. Powers * Supersonic Speed:'''Sonic's greatest ability is his incredible speed. Sonic's prowess are shown in his tendency to routinely scale vertical walls, effortlessly knock down enemies in his path, run over water, plow straight through foes, and build up enough momentum to throw spears with such speed that they can pierce large metal structures while exerting enough air pressure to blow said structures apart. Sonic can also use the Boost to not only increase his speed but also barge through obstacles in his path. Sonic can run up to 700,299,792,458 meters per second which grants him a number of abilities which are listed below. ** '''Spin Attack: Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. ** Homing Attack: '''The Homing Attack is a move that is a technique that allows Sonic swerve during a Spin Jump, automatically zeroing in and striking a nearby enemy with a midair Spin Attack. ** '''Spin Dash: '''Spin Dash is a technique utilized by several individuals where the user attacks as a concussive ball. It also serves as the basis of several other attacks. It is sometimes revved up to gain more speed. ** '''Accelerated Metabolism: '''Sonic has an accelerated metabolism, rendering him resistant to weight gain, illness, injury, and accelerating his healing speed. ** '''Accelerated Thought Process: '''Sonic can process information at incredible speeds, allowing him to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate and perceive everything at a faster time frame. ** '''Hyper Acceleration: '''Sonic can easily accelerate, and or change direction multiple times in a short period of time and or distance in terms of linear or rotational motion in speeds of light. ** '''G-Force Adaptation: '''Sonic is immune to stress and strains caused by g-force. ** 'Juggernaut Momentum:'Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed at any level. Not only can he run at a maximum tilt in straight lines, but also through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. ** 'Mobile Invulnerability: '''Sonic is unstoppable while moving and gains momentum more quickly and in greater amounts than would normally be possible, often generating amazing force in just a few feet. ** '''Unrestricted Movement: '''Sonic can fluidly move around in any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any/all surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. He can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else. * '''Supernatural Durability:'Sonic is also incredibly durable as well, being capable of taking a hit from an artillery shell and emerge from it without a scratch. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Sonic has great physical strength. Initially, he was that strong. Over the years, through rigorous training his strength dramatically increased to the point where he held back a giant alien spacecraft from jettisoning from Earth from 20 seconds in space before going super. * '''Supernatural Agility: Sonic has profound acrobatic skills and agility, alongside with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. As seen in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even detect attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. When launched into the air, he can also pull off several tricks before landing. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. Abilities * Above Average Intelligence: Sonic is shown to be super smart, being in a book club and He has quick wits which allow to come up with ways to foil villains plans. * Hand to Hand Combat: Sonic is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, giving him quick reflexes and reaction time. Sonic is skilled fighter, and is known for his encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He mostly relies on his fast footwork since the majority of his power lies in his legs, though he has been known to use his fists and arms as well, albeit in a rather straightforward manner. His fighting style is mostly derived from break dancing moves which utilize Sonic's legs to their fullest, allowing him wide-ranged and swift kicks. He has also been known to use flying forward kicks, split kicks, and scissor kicks.What Sonic lacks in strength for combat, he makes up for it in speed which he use to deliver lightning fast strikes in a short time. * 'Master Swordsmanship:'Sonic is also shown to excel in swordsmanship. Even as a rookie swordsman, Sonic could beat a dragon, and after receiving formal training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Category:Smash Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega charaacters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Super-Heroes Category:Blue Category:Green Eyes Category:Sega Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sonic the Fighters